Long Awaited Reunion
Drink of the Night The Scorched Crotch Announcements Stream of Many Eyes Sponsors Mats by Mars (TRIANGLETABLE 10% discount) Cantrip candles(TRIANGLEANDFLAME 10% discount) The Story * The party is called The Fatebound (per Gil) * The party is camping for the night and decide to build a fire. Dawnash goes and gets two bottle of wine. Amalthea has gathered some fire wood. Dawnash proposes a toast to what they have done and the lives that were lost today * Dawnash hands Amalthea one of the bottles and pours himself a cup * Skeet goes over to Hyllenae and sits in her feather crest, Camille comes over to see Hyllenae and Skeet * Dawnash pours everyone a cup of the wine * Dawnash asks someone to tell a story. Hyllenae tells a tale of a king. He appeared to be a wise and fair king who surrounded himself with horrible people. People would feed him exaggerated tales of his deeds and words, making his head big. He cam to think himself infallible. One day, there was an incident with a neighboring king, there is a contest over some land. The king thinks it belongs to him, that they should have it. His vizier, who was wise but humble, advised him to talk to the other king and ask to split the land. The king didn't listen, wanting to take it. The other king had already made alliances. The king went him with his small army and murdered all the peasants, but lost. The people did not like that he didn't listen, that he emptied the funds when he didn't need to battle. The morale is to always have someone around who will tell you that you are wrong and how much more can be done via talking, rather than by force. * Dawnash has met paladins before, but Hyllenae is different from them, willing to drink and partake in tavern games. Athena is the patron of the arts, so it is her duty and pleasure to partake. * Athena does not grant Hyllenae her power, but she will answer questions. Her healing ability comes from her mother, who was a healer. Hyllenae is Dawnash's hero, and she needs more wine. Amalthea says taht they are honored to have her * Jorgen started working with Reginald because he was looking for work, and he had it. Plus Reginald has a lot of wine * Dawnash feels a tune coming on * The party enjoys a hour or two before sleeping * Hyllenae takes first watch, seeing Camille scouting the area * Dawnash takes second watch, but he is distracted playing some music to the tune of screeching birds * Camille and Amalthea see some beast of burden about 500 feet out. Later, one of those figures is closer, about 200 feet away now. She wakes Hyllenae and says that she is going to talk to one of the animals and wants her up in case something goes wrong. Hyllenae is still mostly asleep. Amalthea and Camille get closer. The beast looks a little startled, not knowing what Amalthea is doing. She casts Speak with Animals. She makes sure that the beast means no harm, before asking Camille if she has anything to add, she doesn't. The beast says that they should watch out for the things with wings, the things with the claws, and for them, if they get spooked. The things with wings and claws may be a Roc, it has wings and claws and beaks and can take one of these creatures up in their claws. Another creature is described as about the size of the beast, with scales and many legs, they don't like having many things to attack. The beast's eye has a dumbbell shape with rings around it. No one has talked to the creature in 50 years, it is an outcast because it fights back. it turns its head and has a long gash in its head. The beast is an auroch. * Amalthea goes back to camp, Hyllenae asks if everything is ok. Hyllenae knows of aurochs as beasts of burden, but doesn't know anything about the creatures with the wings or claws * Trixie takes final watch, but doesn't see anything * Everyone wakes up and they talk about which way to go. There is a path called The Cleric's Follow, which hugs the beach, which would add another 3/4 of a day to get there * They make it to the beach path. Dawnash jumps off and runs towards the water. Jingles jumps off too, dips his toe in, then runs back to the cart. Hyllenae jumps off too, gets her armor off, and goes into the water with Dawnash to 70's sitcom music. Amalthea jumps off and runs down to swim as well. Mugsy is running down too, but the party is concerned that he will melt. Amalthea baseball slides towards him and flicks wet sand onto him, but it doesn't seem to affect him at all. She then suggests that they build a sandcastle. He starts making a wall, which ends up being about 50 feet long, he digs under it to make an underground bunker. She then tells him to make a 3 foot tall tower. Dawnash comes out and finds out what is going on. He finds a shell, puts it on the tower and walks away * Hyllenae lingers in the water for a bit, causing Dawnash to ask her about it. She misses the beach, from her home island * They all get back to the wagon and get back on. Jorgen is just enjoying the sights. They make their way to Galentia. The people here seem to pride themselves on their showmanship of their buildings. The people in town great the party. Jorgen says that he is going to park his wagon and that this is where their journey ends * Jorgen takes out the chest and pays everyone 60 gold, since they did 5 days plus the 3/4 day beach detour. Dawnash points it out, but Trixie gives him a stink eye. Dawnash, Hyllenae, and Amalthea give him back their portions as donations to him * Amalthea sees a woman with blonde hair walking with a basket, it is Trith * Dawnash wants to find The Dragonskull Inn that Jorgen told him about in the story. He discusses with Amalthea about seeing Trith in much awkward fashion. He pulls Amalthea into an alley and pours her a glass of wine from his cask. They go off * The banners are up and seem to indicate that there will be a festival in the coming months * The cottage and Trith walked into is small and made of stone. Dawnash talks with Amalthea about writing her a letter, she wants to do it from the tavern, Dawnash knocks on the door. Trith answers and they enter the cottage. They notices an elderly man on the bed inside the dark room. The air has a heavy medicinal smell * Trixie and Jingles are back at the Inn. Jingles is getting an outfit for Mugsy * Trith says that it is good to see them. Hyllenae asks if she could look at her grandfather, she says that the medics have already looked, but she is welcome to. Hyllenae uses Lay on Hands to give him her full pool of 20 points, and Dawnash plucks a G-string and casts Healing Word for another 6. He seems to be breathing better and is conscious now. Trith runs over. He is still shaking, but it is unclear if it is from age or illness * Trith is roasting tomatoes to administer to his skin. Dawnash leans over to Amalthea and says that this may be a good time to comfort Trith. Amalthea tells her that they will be at the Inn and embraces her. They leave as Trith begins to administer some aid to her grandfather * The three decide to go to the inn to drink, as well as see what Jingles has found for Mugsy. Jingles has found a gold and red foof outfit, with a green poet's hat with a large red feather * They see a sign for Belish's Silks * That make their way to The Dragonskull Inn with a large dragon shaped sign. A small man greets them, asking for their weapons. He asks for the bag of holding also * Hyllenae sees the dragon skull, Dawnash and Amalthea are busy watching a belly dancer. Amalthea and Hyllenae go to the bar to order some drinks, getting three double scorched crotches * (Break) * Jingles and Trixie get to The Dragonskull Inn, they relinquish, at least most, of their weapons. Trixie has to make a wisdom save when trying to remove the big sword from her back and it says "soon...". Jingles tells him what a great bounty hunter he is * Jingles asks Trixie where the sword came from, and she says that they should talk. Jingles has tassels and golden foofs, which Dawnash starts foofing, Amalthea joins in Foof-Fest '19 * Mugsy is dressed like Jingles, Dawnash picks him up, cradles him, and begins to foof his foofs * Dawnash goes off and come back with three scorched crotches, one for Jingles and Trixie and one for himself * Hyllenae thinks about writing the letter for Jorgen to take, but decides to do it in the morning. Jingles says that they should write letters to their exes, to which Amalthea replies that her's is dead. They then shift to Dawnash loving the belly dancer and Amalthea says they should get him laid * Jingles and Dawnash make a bet, Dawnash bets 10 gold that it will be a train wreck * Hyllenae decides she should get a room. Jingles pretends to support her. Dawnash uses his last sprig of Angel's breath, gets a cup of water and makes Hyllenae a little potion. She asks why he is so nice to her. He says that if he isn't she won't save his life next time. * Amalthea begins talking to the bellydancer, finding out her name is Dulina, she tells her about Dawnash. He comes over and begins talking to her, finding out that she is from Alta. She looks like Dawnash's type, olive skin, green eyes, curly black hair, with baggy silky sleeves, with some jewels and jingles * Dulina begins dancing again, Dawnash thinks he is in love * Jingles pulls Trixie off to the side to ask her about the sword. She asks what the gloves do, then says that she has something for him, pulling out the broach, asking for a trade. * Jingles and Trixie go over to Tommel to ask about rooms, but they are full. He directs them the The Flowering Pot to the north, as well as The Broken Flagon, and The Bright Moon. Hyllenae goes to look at one of the other Inns as well. * Dawnash and Amalthea talk about love, and Trith and Dulina, then decide to go to the bar and get some shots, there is a bottle of Devil's Spit, they call it death, it is in a black bottle, it costs two gold a piece, it's like Absinthe mixed with Moonshine. Amalthea passes out, Dawnash begins to laugh, then falls as well. Cynthia says that it gets them every time * Hyllenae find The Flowering Pot and finds basically the same kind of clientele here, she talks to the barkeep and find out that they only have one room, she says that she may be back to eat something, since the food smells so good * Jingles and Trixie go to The Bright Moon, it looks inviting, has a lot of open air seating. Jingles find Miles, a dark skinned man with a puffy beard and braided hair. He finds out that they don't have any rooms there. Trixie sees a large number of pies behind glass. Jingles and Trixie are talking about how disappointed mother will be, Miles says that there are stables to the south. They decide that they will not be staying in the stables * Jingles pulls Trixie into an alley to identify the gloves. They are Mismatched Gloves. They grant the bearer advantage on initiative, but are cursed causing them to randomly attack anyone around them in combat. He asks her to bring out the sword, which she responds psychically to say they need to leave. He is conused. He asks her to do that thing again, she speaks into his mind again. * They go towards The Broken Flagon, passing Belish's Silks. There are no rooms available there either. * Jingles messages Hyllenae that there was no luck, and to meet at Belish's * Hyllenae goes back to The Dragonskull, and finds Dawnash and Amalthea passed out under the bar. Hyllenae tries to pick them up, but fails, then tries to drag them, but fails again. She messages Jingles and Trixie to come help. Jingles comes over and has Mugsy make sure Dawnash and Amalthea don't fall off, then casts Tenser's Floating Disk under them * The party makes their way down and goes to Belish's Silks, where Skeet runs back to him. There is smell of a great stew being made in the air * Belish gets a vial and pours half into Dawnash's mouth, and the other half into Amalthea's, it is to help wth the drunkness * Peoples don't want to buy Belish's silks and fabrics. They get some of the stew he was making, it is good, it gives them +1 Con for 24 hours and they get 2 more hit dice back at the end of a rest. * Belish had 4 oxen, but sold them. He offers them some rooms to stay in. * The party points out that Belish does not seem to be the only one affected by the taxes, and asks about the conflict. He says that there has been talks of skirmishes and bloodshed, so it must be current * Skeet was from a member of the thieve's guild, Kit Fugin, who taught him to read and speak thieves' cant. He later died and Skeet was passed passed onto a guild wizard, Tamwin, who died later. Belish got him then. * Dawnash says that food will help get rid of the bad memories, Belish says that that gives him an idea to tear this place down and make a restaurant. He then goes off to get them some blankets so that they can be more comfortable to sleep on the floor. Mugsy lies down, mimicking how Jingles sleeps, but without blinking * Dawnash goes over to Jingles, who is changing, to get his 10 gold * Jingles makes some "knowing eye contact", and she responds in in mind, "we'll talk tomorrow". The sword whispers to Trixie, "good night". Characters * Tommel - the halfling man that greeted the party at The Dragonskull Inn * Cynthia - barmaid at The Dragonskull Inn * Dulina - Bellydancer at The Dragonskull Inn, from Alta * Miles - the concierge at The Bright Moon * Kit Fugin - Skeet's original owner * Tamwin - awakened Skeet, died in a heist against the guild Places * The Dragonskull Inn * The Bright Moon * The Broken Flagon * The Flowering Pot Quotations "The right thing is not always the lawful thing, at times." Hyllenae, Episode 18 @40:30 "Also a natural 20, but if you translate it into a language you would understand, it would be a three." Guillermo, Episode 18 @ 45:40 "I can't break hearts, I can only mend them." Dawnash, Episode 18 @ 1:42:04 "Some would call it fate, our being here. Others would call it a job." Dawnash, Episode 18 @ 1:50:25 "You are not going to run around foofing people's foofs, I won't let you." Kristin, episode 18 @ 2:05:13 "Some people pick pockets, I foof foofs." Dawnash "Did you ask if they want their foofs foofed?" Hyllenae, Episode 18 @ 2:07:10 "Can't keep another man's brass balls in your taint." Dawnash, Episode 18 @ 2:39:50 foofing Jingles foofs "Am I drunk!?" Dawnash, Episode 18 @ 2:45:40 "Roll for safe word" Guillermo, Episode 18 @ 2:47:15 "I'm not touching bodies, I'm touching foofs." Dawnash, Episode 18 @ 2:50:00 "On a scale of 1-10, how drunk are you?" Trixie "Not at all, not at all... ok, 4, 4, 4..." Jingles, Episode 18 @ 3:10:50 "I'm not doing love on the dead grandfather's floor." Amalthea, Epsiode 18 @ 3:17:58 "One can fondle his own balls." Guillermo, Episode 18 @ 3:51:51